


[Podfic] Hotel Heart

by Poetry



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a sniper rifle scoping the girl’s bright eyes and the guy’s smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hotel Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laughsalot3412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughsalot3412/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hotel Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363724) by [Laughsalot3412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughsalot3412/pseuds/Laughsalot3412). 



> Thanks to Hagar for the cheerleading and of course so many thanks to milly_gal for the awesome art and fanmix!

cover art by milly_gal

### Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/99hnm1ydla75j55/Hotel_Heart_v1.mp3) | 04:34:39 | 126 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k2tgokg2jd3trtn/01_Hotel_Heart.m4b) | 04:34:49 | 127 MB  
  
### Fanmix


End file.
